


Princess

by pocmarvelworks



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: smut (AGE APPROPRIATE. AND PROTECTED) both peter and reader are seniors here and 18, so yeah there’s that.





	Princess

It had been a planned study session interrupted by an unplanned snow storm. Your mom had called Aunt May, already knowing you were over there and asking if it was alright if you could stay with them since she was snowed in at work and couldn’t leave. You were shocked to say the least. Never in a million years have you seen a black parent allow their child to sleep over at their significant other’s house.

Aunt May had ran out into the storm to go get some food, you all saw the fridge was running low and no one wanted to be snowed in with no food. So as she went grocery shopping, you and Peter were alone, studying.

Well, trying to at least.

“Y/N, I don’t want to do this anymore!” Peter groans. You were trying to help him study for his spanish quiz, reading off questions from his bed while he sat between your legs on the floor and tried his best to answer them.

“En Espanol, por favor!” You lightly whacked his head with your hand and he laughed.

“Come on, Y/N, seriously! Let’s make out!”

“Peter, you have a test tomorrow! You hardly go to Spanish class in the first place!”

“But Princess!” He whines, and turns around and pouts. His head was dangerously close to your heat and you gulped and tried not to draw attention to it. “I miss your lips, Princess, please!”

Peter loved to do that more than anything. Anything he wanted from you, all he had to do was pout and call you Princess and he got exactly what he wanted. It was a foolproof plan that he uses without shame.

“Fine, fine! Come here, Parker.” Your hands grab his face and bring your lips to his softly. He moans softly into the kiss, your tongues mingling and dancing together as he grips your wide hips in his hands.

In a swift movement, Peter yelps as you switch over and straddle him. He’s sitting against the wall of by his bed as you both continue to move your lips together. Your hips move against his, keeping him trapped by your thick thighs. Your hands move to around his neck to gain more control of your own movement’s.

Peter’s mind is going a mile a minute. He isn’t sure where to put his hands. He’s contemplating on putting his hands on your waist as you grind on him, but then your ass is literally just waiting for him to grab and honestly you were, too. Peter groans when you grind a little too hard. And fuck, his dick starts to twitch.

His mind begins to drift off for a minute, and he involuntarily grips your ass into his body and you jerk. He pulls back in fear. “Shit, I’m sorry, Y/N! I’m sorry, don’t hate me please!”

“Peter, stop.” You put his hands back where they were and continue to move your hips in the sinful way they were before. Your lips move away from his lips and trail down to his cheek to his ear. You take his earlobe in between your teeth and pull slightly.

“Fuck, princess.” Peter gasps, and grips your ass a little tighter. You finally reach down his neck and proceed to kiss his neck slowly, before biting and sucking at his sensitive skin. “You’re giving me a hickie?!”

“No one’s gonna see, baby. It’s winter.” You give him a few more before you feel something tap your thigh. You pull back, the both of you panting and look down.

“I’m sorry!” Peter apologizes again. He reaches in between the two of you and hides his prominent bulge from your sight.

“Baby boy, why are you acting like this is our first time?” Your squeeze his cheeks, puffing them up so his lips pucker before you. He giggles before pecking your lips.

“I’m sorry,” He kisses your lips again. “ ‘M just nervous.”

“Why, baby, it’s just me.”

“That’s exactly why. You’re a fucking angel, I love you so much I can’t even control myself half the time when I’m with you. I’m obsessed you and your body, princess.” You smile and kiss him passionately on more time. He whimpers when you lean back before getting off his lap. “W-What are you doing?”

“Let me help you out, baby.” He watches with wide eyes and parted lips as you went to your knees. He spreads his legs, slowly, and swallows.

“You gotta help me here, babe.”

“Oh, sorry!” he hurriedly removed his pants, and brought his boxers down with them. Your grabbed his semi-hard on in your hand and pumped a few times. A loud moan escaped his lips as he looked down at you. You looked through your eyelashes at his furrowed eyebrows and his parted, swollen lips. You lick your lips before connecting your tongue with his tip. You make sure to have your tongue invade his slit at the tip, collecting some pre-cum on your tongue. “Fuck, baby. Take care of me.” He whines when you only wrap your lips around his tips. He wants to feel your mouth on all of him. He wants that warmth he felt the last time.

As you slowly work your way down Peter’s length, he moans and grips his hands in your curls. Even surrounded in his own pleasure, he’s focused on how hard he grips your curls, because he knows how much you love how they come out when done right.

“Baby, slow down. I’m so close, I don’t wanna come yet.” He pants and tries to pull you off him. You slow your pace before removing yourself off him with a pop. His eyes close as he tries to collect himself.

When he opens his eyes however, he sees you in your bra and panties. He gulps before walking over to you. “Let me repay you?” You nod sweetly and allow him to kiss you and walk you back into his bed.

You lay down, your head supported by his pillows and surrounded by his comforter. Peter starts at your ankles. He leaves little open mouthed kisses along your ankles and calves. You’re heart rate starts to pick up as he closer and closer to where you need him to most. He’s teasing, paying more attention to your thighs than you would have liked.

“Peter, please. Stop playing around..” You whine, and open your legs wider for him. He sees the soaked patch on your panties and moans slightly at the sight. He hooks his fingers under the band and removes them as you lift your hips. Peter licks his lips, before licking one long stripe up your pussy. Your hips buck and your grip the blanket on his bed. “Fuck, baby boy, keep going.”

His hands are gripping your dark, thick thighs as they clench around his face. He’s going slow, and teasing again. His tongue darts out slowly, before allowing small kitten licks follow. He finally puts your clit in his mouth and you bite your lip to hide a scream.

“Peter, please, go faster, baby, please!” He obliges, gripping your thighs even tighter and he sucks harder and licks faster. He knows you’re close when your hands move from his blanket to his hair and you tug hard. He moans against your clit and you scream as your orgasm rakes through your body. He licks up the proof of your orgasm, allowing you to ride through it and calm down. “Peter, fuck me please.” You pant out when you finally catch your breath.

He sits up to reach for a condom, but you grab your bookbag and pull it out of the secret pocket in the back. “Here.” You tear it open and roll it on slowly. You flip over, so you’re straddling him once again and he smiles. You let your hand pump him a few times before lowering yourself onto his member. You gasp as you feel him stretch you out deliciously. You wait a while, your face buried in his neck as you allow yourself to adjust. He rubs your back and whispers loving words into your ear and kissing your cheek. Finally, you sit up, and he follows, and holds your waist as you begin to move your hips.

“Fuck, Princess.” He eyes rake over your body. The contrast of dark skin over light was all he could see. The stretch marks on your stomach and thighs intrigued him the most. He grips your thighs tighter. Your hands wind into his hair as you pant into his ear. The sounds of skin slapping and moans fill the air.

“Fuck, Y/N, I’m close, I’m close!” He moans out, and moves his hands to your waist. His thrusts meet your hips, fucking into you mercilessly. His cheeks are flushed red and his eyes are filled with so much love. His whole body shakes and his throat lets out a loud groan as he finishes inside the condom. He twitches inside of you as you continue to ride him through his orgasm, chasing your own next. Finally, your crash like a wave right after him. Your walls clench around him and he moans as another orgasm follows.

Both of you are spent, you’re laying next to him, your head on his chest, while he’s laying back on the bed. He watches your eyes close and your breath even out before following suit. Luckily, by the time May came back, you both had your clothes back on and under the covers.


End file.
